It's Sadie's Fault
by DancingWafflesWaddles
Summary: It's the end of the battle with Apophis and Carter's birthday was coming up. Sadie decides to drag him to the forbidden part of New York, and somehow they end up on Long Island. I update every two months, but the chapters will be extremely long.
1. My Birthday is Ruined

Carter here. So you all remember the Apophis incident, how my sister and I saved the world, how I ended up with Zia [Yes Sadie, that did happen...] and all of that stuff.

So now I'm sixteen. Sadie figured that if we have to save the world again, we should record it.

It's August right now and this whole new adventure just had to start on the day before my birthday, June 23.

"Carter, I kinda lost your present so don't be upset when you don't get one from me tomorrow," Sadie has completely lost her accent, and now she's starting to sound like the weirdos from the show Jersey Shore since she knows it really gets on my nerves. But whenever Walt is around, she sounds perfectly normal. No surprise there.

"Uh, thanks Sadie," I check up on all of the trainees and find Amos in the library.

"Happy early birthday Carter!" Amos pats my head. I thank him and sit down across from him. "I was thinking Carter, you're quite responsible. Maybe you could go out today and explore. Just don't kill anyone," Amos says. Wait, he's letting me take the day off?

"Here Carter, take some birthday money and anything that you wish. Just remember, stay away from Manhattan and anywhere in the other side of New York," Amos reminds me. He allows Sadie to come so she has to get me a present.

From the moment we walk outside, Sadie whispers, "Let's go to Long Island."

"Sadie, Amos says that's off limits," I reply. She rolls her eyes.

"That's why we have to go check it out!" she shouts and pulls me into a cab. Since I'm not allowed to scare the driver, all I can do is glare at her.

We stop at a strawberry farm. Great, it's MY day to explore and Sadie drags me here.

"Carter, I've been getting weird magic interferences from this area. I can feel it," she pushes me up a hill.

"Sadie, you're going crazy. I bet you Setne is here, waiting to kill us," she ignores me (big surprise) and at the top of the hill, we find... A dragon.

"See? I told you!" she smacks the back of my head. I look around. There's a field of strawberries, a giant building, and some cabins in the distance. I slowly walk past the dragon and head over to a group of kids growing strawberries.

"I think that they are descendants of the pharaohs!" Sadie exclaims. What kind of godly path is growing strawberries?

"You two. Are you guys newbies?" a girl with brown hair and glaring green eyes stares at us. I begin to sweat and apologize for interrupting, but Sadie blurts, "I'm Sadie Kane. That dork is my older brother. We were the hosts of the gods Isis and Horus," really Sadie, you just decide to tell strangers that?

A blonde girl who looks about my age comes running to us with a knife. Uh oh. I immediately pull my improved khopesh out of the Duat and deflect her knife.

"What the heck?! Who are you, and what are you?" she staggers backwards.

"Uh, I'm Carter, that's Sadie, and we're descendants of the pharaohs," I stutter.

And that's how the war began of Egypt, Greece, and Rome.

But more on that later.

**I'm only going to update this once every two months since I'm working on three other stories. I just had to do something with the Kanes.**


	2. I Meet a Potential, Scary, Blonde Friend

I apologize for my brother, he makes me sound so obnoxious. I am only annoying because I have a real gift for being annoying when I want to. Any who, he nearly slices off the head of the girl who looks kinda like me, minus the gray eyes and curled hair. She looks about sixteen.

"We need to find Chiron. You two, come with me. Now!" her voice is so intimidating that Carter salutes her and I roll my eyes at him. We follow her into the three story house by the fields. People are whispering about us, but I shout, "I'm Sadie! I like marshmallows and I know you're wondering what my favorite color is!" That shut them up.

"So, you two are Carter and Sadie. How did you survive this long? I mean, you guys look like you're teens," she observes.

I scoff, "Of course we are! I'm fourteen, my brother's fifteen." Carter mentions that tomorrow is his birthday, but I cut him off. "What do you mean by being still alive? I mean, we did battle a giant serpent and some gods..." I trail off.

"Gods? Like, Greek gods?" she asks.

"No, Egyptian. We battled the salsa god too, right Carter?" I turn my head towards him.

"Sadie, we used salsa to defeat Sekhmet," he corrects me. Whatever, they're basically the same thing.

"You two are insane. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the girl states.

"Why are you telling us your mom's name?" I cross my arms.

"I'm guessing you're the type of girl that is defiant. No problem. That's just like me. Well, my mom is the Greek goddess of wisdom. Here you're placed according to your godly parent," Annabeth explains. I just nod as if I know what she's saying.

"Well our dad is Osiris... and we used to host gods, does that count?" I question.

"Annabeth, I heard the news. Where are our new-" an older dude wheels into the the room.

"Hey. For the seventeenth time today, I'm Sadie Kane and that's my brother Carter," I interrupt. Carter shoots a warning glance, but I ignore him.

"I've heard your situation is... different," he curiously states. That's a nice term to be compared to. "Do you recall anything about a giant battle in Manhattan?"

"No, we were busy in Egypt whooping snake butt," I snap back.

"Yeah, we follow the paths of the gods... like Isis, Horus, Anubis, that kind of stuff," Carter finishes.

"Egyptian? Like the House of Life? Well, this is weird," he comments. I agree, this is weird.

"You two shouldn't be here," he finally states.

"I know that... I was about to drag my sister out of here," Carter butts in.

"But you were worthy to be allowed into the camp, meaning it would be best you stay here," the dude finishes.

"Well, our uncle is expecting us tonight," Carter butts in yet again.

"Don't worry, Amos will understand," he says. How does he know Amos? "You two shall stay in whichever cabin you choose, as long as you pray to the god or goddess beforehand."

"I'm sorry, I'm Chiron," he introduces. It's about time.

Carter's eyes widen. "As in the centaur Chiron?"

"Precisely. For a person that isn't a Greek, you certainly know a lot," I roll my eyes. Duh, Carter's like a dork who has nothing better to do than learn stuff. Fine, he can use a khopesh pretty well. [Happy Carter?]

Carter starts rambling about stuff I don't care about. Chiron eventually sends us out with Annabeth who's supposed to find a guy named Percy. I ask her about why we're here. I mean, I just wanted to prove to Carter that my instincts were right about something weird on Long Island.

"I don't know, but you guys are gonna have to stay here. Just don't talk about Egypt," she ends the conversation.

I look around: kids from ages eight to twenty are staring at us. Some are slicing up straw dummies... Others playing volleyball with- goat people?

"Satyrs," Carter corrects. Well, he's not fazed with the fact that we are probably gonna die soon. Annabeth starts rambling on about Greek mush. How this is like the safest place for demigods.

"Well, they're kinda like us. You know, with the being a half god," I mumble to my brother.

"Half god? Actually, our parent is a mortal, the other is a god. The only way anyone can be a god is if one possesses them or the gods offer immortality. Believe me, I'd be able to tell if you two were gods," Annabeth says.

I glance at Carter. Even though the gods have left us, they talk to us from time to time since they don't have to stay with Ra anymore. So if I concentrate, I could say one divine word with ease. And Carter can occasionally-

_BAM!_ Carter uses the Fists of Horus to smash the ground in front of us.

Annabeth screams, and other campers run to see what's going on.

"Nothing to see here people!" I shout. Everyone looks at me strangely, but once I concentrate and say _Heh-sieh, _everyone turns around and leaves immediately.

Annabeth is still staring at Carter and me, but she eventually speaks, "What the heck? That's amazing! So you guys are like, magicians? I would hate you, but Egypt was also destroyed by the Romans, so now I can openly say that I trust you two." I nod triumphantly. Carter looks proud but tired after summoning Horus.

Annabeth leads us to some cabins. There are at least twenty , but I don't bother counting. Some have huge pillars around them. One has a boar head and blood all over it. Nice cabin. Then some girls from a look through a pink curtained window while pointing and giggling at my clothes. And wait, is that Drew? I remember her from school. I hate her.

We keep following Annabeth until we get to a cabin much fatter than the others [Carter, saying a cabin is fat isn't insulting]. It smells like the sea. Apparently Annabeth can do anything she wishes because she goes to the side of the cabin and sneaks in through a window. I gape at the cabin. Besides the piles of candy wrappers and what is that- a dead mouse?- the fountain is breathtaking. Huh, I wouldn't mind staying here.

Until the green eyed boy walks out of the bathroom.


	3. Death Girl

I'm in the middle of taking a shower when Annabeth kicks my cabin door open. Luckily, I'm in the bathroom, so I throw on my clothes and walk out.

"Annabeth, you could just knock," I comment. She slaps me, but since I have the curse of Achilles, I don't feel a thing. So she kisses me. And when her hands are around my neck, she brushes her hand lightly over my back. Sure, she barely rests her hands, but the pain is killing me. Once the girl behind her coughs awkwardly, Annabeth smiles, knowing that hurt.

"I hate you. Anyways, this is Carter and Sadie. Apparently, they're not Greek," she introduces me to two, uh... Friends?

"Siblings, actually," the blonde girl retorts. Her blue eyes are as intimidating as Annabeth's, which is saying a lot. Her brother (I guess) looks nearly my age. They don't look dyslexic or ADHD. Maybe Sadie, since she looks like she's resisting the urge to slice me into pieces.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I need to go teach the seven years olds how to hold a sword so that it doesn't stab them," I begin walking outside.

"Seaweed Brain, why do you think I introduced you to Carter and Sadie? I want them to show you what they can do. They're not even half bloods," Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Okay, show me what you got," I propose. What is so special about them? They're not even Greek. I feel like walking outside when-

BAM!

Carter somehow breaks the bunk next to mine. By the time I look at him, I can see a faint light of arms retreating into his body.

Sadie closes her eyes and says, _Ha-di_. I jump out of the way just before my door explodes behind me.

After I gape at my door for a few moments, I finally stand up. "That was impressive. Now how am I going to sleep without the harpies sneaking in and eating me?" I stare at them.

Sadie smirks. I'm starting to think she shouldn't be in the Hermes cabin, where the Stolls are. She would help them sneak enchanted fart bombs into my shoes.

"Don't worry about that. Just survey them, I guess. Gotta go!" Annabeth runs through the giant hole in the wall. My girlfriend's weird.

I turn to the Kanes. "That was impressive. Anything with water?" I know that by being a son of Posiedon, I rock at water magic stuff. Just wondering if they can.

Sadie takes a deep breath and whispers something I can't hear. I glance at Carter, who shrugs. I'm about to tell myself that only Posiedon rules the ocean when water begins to flow out of the fountain in the middle of the room in a line. It circles Sadie. She reaches her hand out to grab it, and then pushes her hand outwards, hitting me in my soft spot. Now, even though I have the Curse of Achilles, I remember that feeling when Smelly Gabe sometimes kicked me in the nuts. Huh, that wouldn't be a good Achilles spot.

Naturally, I have the instinct to crumble on the ground. I just realized: that DID hurt. Not as much as it used to, but still...

Sadie walks over and helps me up. "I didn't mean to do that," she innocently apologizes. Carter rolls his eyes.

I walk with them to the arena. Once I get Tanner from the Nemesis Cabin to lead my class, I take Sadie and Carter to the armory.

"So, how did you guys do that?" I ask as we are walking.

"We'll, we aren't normal. We train. We fight stuff," Sadie answers. That clears all of that up.

Once we get to the armory, I say, "What's up Beckendorf?" Then I remember... he's dead. Sadie looks at me, probably wondering why I'm talking to the tables. I try to push away the thought of the war.

I open up a trunk to find Greek swords for Carter and Sadie when I find-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heroically scream as I fall backwards.

"Sorry about that," Nico di Angelo apologizes as he crawls out of the trunk. Now that I'm seventeen, I've tried to let go of Bianca's death. Sadly, Nico's now... I think twelve. [What the Hades?! Sorry Uncle.] I mean he's fourteen.

Sadie and Carter help me up and stare at Nico. "Nico, this is Sadie and Carter Kane. Their god situation is, well, abnormal." I guess that's a word to describe this unusual situation.

"Percy, I was shadow-traveling from England. I guess I had to pop up out of a trunk full of swords. I'm a son of Hades," Nico tells the siblings. Carter seems wary of Nico and distracts himself with a pocket dictionary. Sadie on the other hand is still gaping at Nico. After the Titan War, Nico's been leaving Camp Half Blood and helping his father with all of the monsters is Tartarus. I have to admit, he's gotten in better shape, considering the fact that he was nearly starving himself while living in the Labyrinth with only the dead to talk to.

"I know you," Sadie forcefully states as she pushes Nico backwards until he nearly trips over the trunks. "You were the one in my dreams!" she slaps Nico and leaves a mark on his pale cheek.

"I h-have no idea what you're talking about!" Nico moves forward until they're inches away from each other's faces.

"You guys, we're all friends," I try to break up the brewing fight, but they both glare at me.

"All the nightmares about everyone I cared about dying, you would just stand in the shadows! I called for your help," Sadie now has tears running down her face.

I can't believe Nico is stupid or brave enough to continue talking. If it was me, I would have backed off. "Sadie, I promise you that all of those terrifying visions had nothing to do with me," Nico looks into her eyes and puts his hands on her shoulders. Carter finally looks up from his dictionary.

"Uh Nico, Sadie has a boyfriend..." Carter mumbles. I burst out laughing. Even though they were arguing, the situation could've been like that. Once Nico and Sadie realize the position they're in, Sadie storms over to her brother and whacks the back of his head.

Nico decides to become stupid once again when he remarks, "Huh, I feel bad for the dude that has to put up with you all of the time."

"Well Nico, he would crush you into bits. He's a god," she smirks. I try to sneak out, but Carter stops me so that he's not stuck in here with those two.

"Actually, he isn't a god. More of like a human hosting a god. Well, this guy named Walt was dying. So Anubis comes and saves him, thus allowing me to date Death Boy," she rambles. Ugh, my head hurts.

"Nico's nickname is Death Boy," I state. Wow, this is awkward. Sadie gives me a scarier death stare than Hades. Nico looks at me with eyes saying, _Shut up!_

I've been told I can't take a hint. I mean, when I first met Annabeth... She seemed like a know-it-all Hermione while I was stupid Ron with a stupid life.

"Come on Carter, I'll help you out. Nico, you get the honors of escorting Sadie around camp for an entire day," I state. Before Death Boy and Death Girl can kill me since Nico WILL find my weak spot, I'm already darting to the arena with Carter. It's nice knowing such great people.


End file.
